Winx Club - Episode 624
|pe = The Anthem |ne = Acheron}}Legendary Duel is the twenty-fourth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis When the Trix challenge Bloom to a one-on-one duel with Selina, it is up to the Winx to provide backup. But when Selina unleashes the mighty, yet dangerous, champions of Alfea, all rules go out the window. Netflix In a duel, Bloom goes up against her childhood friend Selina, who needs a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame to finally free Acheron from the Legendarium. Plot In the Magic School for Forgers, the Trix steals the magic from the college's magic source, the Magic Steel. They chain Hagen along with his students and force them to bow down to them. Although the Blacksmith of the Company of Light refuses, Icy attacks him to make him stumble down. Stormy obtains a sense of assurance that they can finally conquer Alfea once and for all. Meanwhile, in Tecna and Timmy talk through their laptop and discuss about making the Spectrographic Localizer work. The specialist suggests a way to do it, wishing Tecna good fortune as they end their communication. The Fairy of Technology activates the potentiometer required to let them utilize the gadget. In the classroom of History of Magic, Daphne explains to the Winx that it will be difficult for them to get back the Legendarium Key since Rumpelstiltskin is most clever and greediest dwarf in the whole Legendarium history. And so, she suggests that they go to the Alfea Underfloor after they fetch Stella from her clothing parlor. In Stella's room, Griselda surprises Stella who is taking care of a customer. But the Fairy of the Shining Sun becomes more surprised when Griselda says she is not angry at her. Bloom enters and gets shocked when the Head of Discipline even asks for a peacock's tail. In the corridors of Alfea, the Winx tries to search for the Alfea Underfloors until Daphne magically opens its doors. As they enter, they see the statues of the Alfea Champions, powerful fairies they discussed during their History of Magic class. As they search for any important objects worthy to be traded with the Legendarium Key, they end up messing up. In the Dragon Skull room of the invisible Cloud Tower, the Trix once again summons their elite witches and uses the magic, which they accumulated from the colleges they conquered, to make them invisible. The tower comes near Alfea and shoots a lightning bolt to the school. At Alfea, the invisible army of witches attacks Alfea. To stop them, the teachers put up a magic bubble dome over Alfea, but the witches deactivate it from inside. As the teachers call the students into the castle, the Winx and Daphne transform and try to fight back, but fail. Tecna comes out and uses the Spectrographic Localizer to remove the invisibility spell on the witches and on Cloud Tower. In the headmistress' office of Cloud Tower, Selina communicates to Acheron that she only needs a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame to release him from the book. The Trix then tells her that she is going to showcase her abilities in front of everybody. At Alfea, Faragonda thanks everyone, especially Tecna, for their dedication in protecting Alfea from the witches. The Trix teleports in front of everyone and tells them that their strongest witch should duel Alfea's strongest fairy. The winner decides the loser's fate. Faragonda asks Bloom to fight, and she agrees. Icy surprises them that Selina will be her opponent. Back to Selina, she conjures the Alfea Champions to fight the fairies as she duels with Bloom. She goes out and fights, not listening to Bloom. Everyone is surprised when the statues of the Alfea Champions becomes alive, and they have a hard time fighting the three powerful fairies. Eldora asks Daphne if the Alfea Champions have a weak spot, and she explains that they refused pixie bonding. Aisha then gains the idea of going to Gloomy Woods to free the pixies from the Legendarium World. Although Icy tries to stop them, she and Nex succeeds in going out of the battle field. In Gloomy Woods, Nex and the pixies wish Aisha good fortune. She transforms into her Mythix and enters the Legendarium World. In its version in the Legendarium World, she hears Ninfea's cry for help from the Tree of Life, but is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. She fights most of them and scares the others. Using a spell, she frees the pixies from the tree. Coming out of the Legendarium World, everyone is happy to see each other. Although Ninfea wants to celebrate, Aisha tells them to bond with the fairies of Alfea to defeat the Alfea Champions. Sprinkled with some kind of fairy dust, the fairies of Alfea releases their magic strengthened by pixie bonding to defeat the Alfea Champions, and succeed. Bloom tells Selina to forfeit. After using her snake powers to tie Bloom, Selina takes a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame and forfeits as she leaves to Cloud Tower. The Trix, enraged by the news, goes after Selina. In the Pixie Village, the pixies, Aisha and Nex celebrate. The fairy and paladin finally accepts each other to be part of each other's life. Back in Cloud Tower, Selina enlarges the Legendarium and promises to Acheron that she is about to let him out into the real world with the spark of the Dragon Flame she stole from Bloom. Major Events *The Trix send the Witches of Cloud Tower to attack the Winx. *Tecna manages to make Cloud Tower visible again. *The Trix ask Bloom to have a duel with Selina. *Selina summons the Alfea Champions to attack the Winx. *Aisha transforms and goes into the Legendarium World alone to rescue the Pixies. *Aisha defeats the Gloomy Wood Trolls and rescues the Pixies from Legendarium World. *The students of Alfea defeat the Alfea Champions. *Selina takes a part of Bloom’s Dragon Flame. Debuts *Hagen (2D) *Alfea Champions *Gloomy Wood Forest *Gloomy Wood Trolls (3D) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Roy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Faragonda *Griffin *Palladium *Griselda *Wizgiz *Eldora *Lorie *Evy *Carol *Hagen *Alfea Champions *Gloomy Wood Trolls (3D) *Ninfea *Athena *Concorda *Tune *Digit *Livy *Jolly *Zing *Glim *Lazuli Spells Used *Morphix Cushion - Used by Aisha to prevent Bloom and Stella from falling. *Red Dragon Orb - Used by Bloom to defend herself. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against Selina. *Light Spectrum - Used by Stella against Ress of the Flame but failed. *Chlorophyll Bolts - Used by Flora against Farcellia of the Wind but failed. *Water Bolt - Used by Aisha against Chevonne of the Water. *Morphix Aura - Used by Aisha to defend herself. *Water-Rising Ray - Used by Aisha twice, against the Gloomy Wood Trolls. *Morphix Dart - Used by Aisha to free Ninfea and the Pixies from the Tree of Life. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Hagen in 2D. **This episode marks the first appearance of Hagen since in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *Aisha is the third Winx to transform and go into the Legendarium World alone. First was Flora and second is Stella. *This episode marks the final appearance of Aisha’s Mythix transformation. *When the Pixies were rescued, Tune, Digit, Athena and Concorda made their minor appearance. *This episode marks the last of Daphne’s Sirenix transformation for this season. *When Tecna tries to make Cloud Tower visible again, she was seen in her Bloomix form even though she was not seen transforming along the Winx. *The protective barrier that Faragonda created is similar to the ice dome that Trix created in "A Magix Christmas". *The Witches have the effect of invisibility spell when the Trix were invisible from Season 5. *This episode marks the final appearance of Roy. *Oppositus was only mentioned by Faragonda but was not seen. Mistakes *In one scene, a part of Aisha's headband is missing. *When Aisha is about to transform, she is not animated to say "Magic Winx, Mythix!" 8ePYyRdF74A.jpg|A part of Aisha's headband is missing. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes